I am proud of you
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Ryan gets into a fight. Santana and Rachel are not sure why? Pezberry  sequel to Ryan's first day of school


Santana soon engulfed Rachel into her arms once she had made it into their house. She nuzzled her neck and smiled. It wasn't very often they had time together anymore, with Rachel's Broadway, her job and the little brat aka Ryan.

The girl in her arms sighed happily and allowed Santana to pull her tired body to the couch.

"How was rehearsals?" She asked once Rachel was lying down.

"It was... exhausting." Yawned the diva before pinching the bridge of her nose.

The Latina nodded in understanding and walked into the kitchen to make her a cup of coffee. It probably was not a bad ass thing to do but it certainly made her a good girlfriend.

She set the hot drink on the table and playfully jumped on her tired girlfriend, pecking her lips as she did so.

"Santana!" Scolded Rachel but pulled the Latina closer anyway.

She laughed into the Jewish girl's neck. She would of never thought in a million years that she would end up here with Rachel Berry of all people. Many high school relationships never lasted but then again, theirs was never an ordinary relationship in the first place. They were broken when they started, being rejected by the two people you love hurt... a lot, She never expected them to mend each others hearts _and _fall in love along the way.

"Where's Ryan?" Asked Rachel whilst kissing the Latina's head.

"He's walking with James or Adam or something like that."

She felt and heard the diva giggle."You never listen to him do you?"

She smirked." He rambles on like you. What do you expect?"

Rachel gasped and slowly arose from the couch, groaning as she did so."I thought my rambling didn't bother you?" She pouted taking a sip from her coffee."Oww." She muttered.

Santana rolled her neck and stood."It doesn't." She said simply."Can we go bed now?"

The diva gave her a look."Santana i am too tired for any sorta sex-"

"Relax Berry. I don't want sex." She sighed stretching.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, not convinced.

Santana rolled her eyes and _almost _pouted. Almost."I just want a cuddle." She winced at her own words. Who the hell says _cuddle?_

Rachel beamed and grabbed her hand."Ok." She replied happily before dragging her girlfriend up the stairs.

Before they reached the top step however, their was a knock at the door.

The Latina groaned. Rachel ignored the sound and the pleading look her girlfriend was giving her and went down stairs to open the door.

She gaped at what she saw."Oh my god."

There in front of her was her seven year old son, covered in bruises and cuts. He gave her a sorry look before sadly walking into the house.

"What happened?" She demanded as he sat down. He winced as she lightly touched his swollen cheek.

"Oww!"She growled wrenching away from her touch."That hurts!"He whined.

"What happened?" She repeated angrily.

The brown haired boy's eyes teared up."I'm sorry mummy."

"Who was it?" Came Santana's voice from upstairs.

Ryan silently pleaded with her not to call the Latina downstairs. She didn't listen."Santana! Come down here please." She shouted.

That was all it took for the boy to burst out crying."I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Mummy please don't let Mum shout at me." He whimpered.

The brunette was worried now. It wasn't often the boy would cry, in fact she couldn't remember the last time he had. Something terrible must of happened for this to happen to her baby.

"Wha-" Santana stopped dead in her tracks as she soaked in the sight."What happened?" She asked kneeling down beside the distraught boy.

"I-i you- you told me t-to stick u-up for myself n-no m-m-matter what!" replied Ryan bringing his knees up into his chest.

The two girls waited for him to continue.

"A-and i d-d-did. B-but your angry n-n-not proud."

Rachel turned to glare at a shocked Latina."I knew your rules weren't going to be any good."

"Tell us why your hurt." Demanded Santana softly, ignoring the comment from her girlfriend.

"I got i-into a fight."

"State the obvious why don't ya." Mumbled Rachel.

The Latina casted her a angry look, causing her to instantly close her mouth.

"Why?"

"T-the boy s-said something a-about y-you two not b-being right. Not normal." He whispered sadly.

Sadness flooded Rachel. She knew exactly what it was like to have silly comments made about your family. She thought in New York being gay wouldn't matter as much. Guess not.

"But you a-are normal." He continued.

Santana frowned before placing a hand on his trembling arm."I told you not to tell anyone about me and Rachel being together."

"But why not?" argued the boy."I'm proud to have you as parents!"

Santana gave out a small smile whilst Rachel's heart flooded with pride. That was her boy!

"People don't accept the fact that we're... gay." Said the diva softly.

Ryan glanced at her."I know." He replied."But i do and i won't hide the fact that yous are my parents. Who needs a boring mum and dad when you have a amazing Mum and mummy!" He grinned, wincing a little at the pain it caused.

"Why did you attack him?" Santana asked. He wasn't going to be let off that easily.

The boy's smile faded into a scowl."He called you dyke and gay and all sorts of nasty things. I couldn't take it anymore and punched him. Would it lighten the mood if i said i won." He joked.

Santana laughed whilst Rachel frowned.

"No it doesn't! Violence i-"

"Is never the answer we know." finished off Santana and Ryan together. They turned to look at each other before bursting out laughing.

The diva huffed."I'm going bed." They didn't even spare her a glance and kept on laughing, she glared at both of them before descending up the stairs.

* * *

She was slowly drifting off in her nice comfy bed, ready to dream of Broadway or Santana and Ryan when two figures came up beside her."Go away."

The one on her left snorted. _That's Santana._ She thought, smirking a little at how much she knew her girlfriend."No. You owe me a cuddle." She grumbled before grabbing the diva's side and bringing her closer.

"Me too!" Smiled Ryan as he too cuddled into Rachel's side.

Rachel giggled a little before sighing contently, letting sleep consume her. This was her family and it was no way in hell she was going to give it up with out a fight.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
